working title
by lttlelola
Summary: okay untitled, but its a CamHunter story, eventually... i promise, anyway, um, i didn't buy that they never knew eachother before the attack, cause both schools had morphers, anyway it may be ooc especialy on kanoi's part. and ominos but bear with me. Enj
1. Chapter 1

Authors note- okay I say survivors when mentioning the people at the academies because the ones that are left are survivors, they survived being captured by Lothor .

Cam Watanabe, ran his hand through his short black hair for what must have been the thousandth time that night. He couldn't believe it, the Thunder Ninja Academy was gone, no trace of survivors. His father's academy was gone as well. Cam wouldn't go as far as to call it his own, it wasn't. The Wind Ninja Academy was his father's. The only ties _he_ had with the academy were that his dad was the Sensei. Cam himself had never even taken a class there, his father wouldn't let him.

Cam sighed and looked at his father, who was now a clothes wearing, talking, brown and white Guinea Pig. No he couldn't have his father asking what was bugging him. Not because he didn't want him to know, but because he didn't want to upset him. Cam pushed away from the computer desk. He couldn't concentrate on the Zord information flashing its self across the screen. He didn't care that the three**_ worst_** students at the Wind Academy were now the defenders of the planet. Despite the scene he'd made earlier when they got their morpher's, Cam could really care less. He only made the scene for his father.

The only thing Cam cared about was a head of blonde hair, and eyes like the sea. A voice that could make you want a blanket and make you want to strip at the time. A personality that makes you want to scream because its so frustrating, but is intriguing. A glare that tells you to go to hell. And a heart that's seemingly shut off to the world. All that was in one person, and that one person was now gone, along with the place that Cam had no regrets when he'd wished it was his home. If it was, at least he'd be with the owner of the go-to-hell glare.

He needed no help in reminding him why he'd met the owner of the go to hell glare years ago, back when they were still children. It was because the wind and thunder academies were close and respected each other a great deal. They often would exchange students for a class if the Sensei of it was better at the other school. They also did pretty much every thing together including parties. It was often wondered why the academies that should have nothing to do with each other were so close. But all you had to do was look at the head of both schools. Sensei Omino and Sensei Watanabe were best friends. So it made sense the students would be close as well. What didn't make sense was that the Sensei's son of the wind academy was _always_ at the thunder academy.

Cam smiled, people had learned quick where to look for him at. _After_ he had sat there and plainly told them time after time "if you wanted to find me all you had to do was look at the thunder academy! I'm always there, and when I'm not, I'm at my computer." After about a year of hearing that, people learned. If you wanted to find Cam Watanabe look at the thunder academy first. Of course Cam wasn't stupid and after a while of being pulled away from the owner of the go to hell glare. They'd found another place to go.

Cam sighed and got up, he was tired of sitting here in this computer chair under ground. He knew why they needed to be there. What he didn't know up until today was _why _they'd created ninja ops. Now he knew, he'd asked his dad about it not long after the others had left. When asked his father had answered "We created ninja ops for the day when the wind and thunder academies were attacked. So we would have a place to stay while figuring out how to get them back." What was bugging Cam about his father's answer was one word. _When_ his father had said 'when the academies were attacked.' So this told Cam his father had known the day would come when the academies would be attacked. What he didn't know was why his father had said 'we would have a place to stay' who was we? We was not him and his father because Cam had also figured out when he'd seen his father roll in on the motorized habitat, that his father had knew he was going to get turned into a guinea pig.

The question remained, who was we? It wasn't the other 3 survivors because they had homes of their own. That little fact told Cam that there should have been more survivors, at least two because ninja ops had 3 bedrooms. Cam could also deduce that the other two survivors would be defenders of the planet too, since the doors were color coated. He should know, he'd painted them. Cam sighed and decided to go to the bedroom he'd claimed as his, "Dad, I'm going to go bed." Turning to his father Cam was once again hit with a wave of sadness. He tried his best to keep it from showing.

Kanoi Watanabe looked up at his son, "Cameron, are you okay?" He asked seeing Cam's feelings reflected in his eyes. Cam nodded and headed towards the bedrooms. "It was not supposed to be like this Cameron." Cam had stopped but didn't turn around, after he'd said that, kanoi noticed that Cam's head had dropped a fraction, which told him that Cam had heard him. As his son left the room, kanoi sighed much as he'd heard Cam do since the others had left. He looked over at a picture on the shelf, it was of him, Sensei Omino, and Cam's mother, Miko, on their graduation day.

He nearly fell of the guinea pig sized futon when contact of the minds was established by someone other than him. There were only three people who could ever connect with his mind. When he was Cam's age that number narrowed to two, and when Cam was little that number narrowed to one. So the voice that only he heard did not surprise him.

" I am sorry kanoi"

"it was not supposed to be like this and you know it, you were supposed to get turned with me. This is not the way it was planned."

"No it is not, we had planned on Kiya attacking the wind academy first, and for you to tranfigure. When I felt you transfigure, I was too give them the morphers, and wait, then transfigure when he blasted an energy ball at me. Instead the attack on us happened first, and I did not have time to turn before I was captured."

Kanoi rolled his eyes, "Well did you at least have time to give them the morphers?"

Kanoi heard the voice laugh, and smiled **"I am not as slow as you think old man! Yes, barely." **It admitted, making kanoi smile once more.

"I knew it. So where are they are?"

"**um, I don't think you _want_ to know that."**

"Omino…" kanoi knew his voice had come out inpatient and the name said slowly, which is exactly the way he'd wanted it to. He was not going to play guessing games.

"okay well I have good news and bad news, which do you want first?"

"OMINO!"

a chuckle was heard from the other voice **"Okay, bad news. They got captured, and kiya, seeing the morphers turned them evil. Want the good news?"**

kanoi groaned, Sensei omino being a mature, mild mannered, ninja master, who never played games, was just a ruse, the man had _never _grown up. "not especially but I know you'll tell me anyway."

"would I ever disappoint you?"

"yes"

"**it was rhetorical"**

"I know now whats the development that you think is good?"

"at least we know their morphers work. Kanoi, I should probably mention, you can't tell Cam."

"why not? He deserves to know"

"Kiya told them that it was you who killed their parents. They're gunning for you. I have no idea if kiya actually brainwashed them or just tricked them into thinking that you did it. either way. I'm praying it was brainwashing because he probably took the memory of Cam. If not.."

kanoi sighed, "either way it's going to hurt Cam."

"I'm afraid so. Do your three know them?"

"I do not think so, they usually are with each other, even when you guys were over here, I would only see them with each other."

"well we don't have to worry about them then, they'll be able to fight them with out caring. Cam will not."

"Cam will not be fighting at all."

"even if kiya totally erased their memory of him, they'd still go after him, especially.."

"I know, I know, even their memory was completely erased, the connection between the two can not,"

"**it may not be known but it will always be there."**


	2. Chapter 2

After Kanoi ended the telepathic conversation, he looked over at the picture of Cam's mother Miko, "we did our best to prepare for this Miko, we even prepared Cam for it the best we could. We foresaw all possibilities of this and their results and prepared for them. We didn't count on our son being in the heart of the enemy. How am I supposed to prepare him for this? How am I going to tell him that the owner of the go to hell glare, is now in the hands of our enemy? He will not like this news, and will not sit beck and watch. He'll want to be in the action, in the fight. I'll keep him out as long as I can, but eventually he will be beyond my control, hopefully by that time, we have found the two kiya turned against us and set them straight.

Chapter 2

Authors note- If you haven't figured out who I'm talking about, you're an idiot. And should be reading this in the first place. But… I'll start mentioning names. I'm not going day by day because it would take up way to much time and space, besides some days were just plain boring. I love blake, and I know that since I said that Hunter and Cam knew each other, Cam would know blake as well. So he'd recognise him when tori brings him in. Yes Cam recognised him, no he didn't act like he did. No the scene will not be in the story. It would take up way to much time so I'm going to go form first appearance to the part where the thunders reveal themselves. May not be in this chapter, but oh well.

Cam couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned all night. After a few hours, he finally gave up, and booted up the laptop he kept down here. A few clicks of the built in mouse and Cam had found what he was looking for. Pictures from the last school picnic rolled across the screen. Cam stopped at a picture of him and the person who was responsible for his insomnia. They had their arms around each other and were laughing. Cam remembered when it was taken, a thunder student, had angered a water ninja and got tossed in the lake.

Cam quickly went to private pictures. The ones of him and Hunter together. That he wouldn't want the rest to see. One of them was taken by blake, and it had Hunter and messing around. Another was taken after one of their sleep overs. Nothing happened but seeing the picture you'd think other wise. In the picture he was in Hunter's bed with the covers around their waist, and him laying on Hunter's chest. Cam clicked through the next one, it was the same as the previous but with Hunter in Cam's position.

The next one stopped Cam, it was taken by blake as were all of the ones of him and Hunter together. This picture was of them after the first sleep over, the night they'd first kissed. Cam and Hunter were spooned up together, each had a smile on their face, and they were holding hands. Cam smiled and ran a finger down Hunter's face. He remembered that Hunter had woken up when the camera flashed and nearly killed blake. Cam flipped to the next one and allthough he didn't need to see it, because a printed version was in his wallet, and Hunter's, as well framed in both of their rooms. It was of the first kiss. That awkward but yet not really moment when they'd kissed for the first time, was the most important picture to Cam. It showed the beginning of the relationship. A relationship that had been building since they were children.

Cam had read up on it when he'd first realised exactly how he felt towards Hunter. He'd known that liking another guy meant you were gay. he'd also known that it was frowned upon amongst ninjas. He did know that in some rare, but not unheard cases, that love can overlook sex. It was almost like, the hearts and souls meant for each other had messed up in their placement. Cam knew that's how it was for him. His heart and soul no matter what sex the carrier was would be meant for Hunter. Was Cam gay? he didn't know, he didn't look at other guys, but that could be because he knew he'd found his soulmate. Was Hunter gay? Cam hoped not. He didn't know if Hunter felt the same towards him in the soulmate category. They'd never said it before. if Hunter was gay he'd have competition.


End file.
